Gone
by under.that.sun
Summary: Gone, completly, no one had seen him for two days and everybody is getting worried, the police is one it's toes and Luffy's friends become more and more uneasy. Luffy doesn't just disapear into thin air, something must have happened... Yaoi - manxman, AU, LawLu [later], SmoAce, mystery.
1. Gone

**A.N. Okay, so I was walking my dog at eleven pm and got a little scared, then idea for this story shot in my head and it refused to leave, so here we are!**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, LawLu, SmoAce, AU.**

**Disclaimer: a little bit here, a little bit there, okay I'm done! Look, look, this sign says that I don't own One Piece!**

Luffy's POV

I looked at the clock; 00:03. The streets around me were empty at this late misty hour, it's Thursday night and no one is really around. The rain was pouring down and the streets were dark, only illuminated by several working street lamps. There was a strange atmosphere and the misty air made it hard to breath. I walked to my home in a quick pace, dark corners were giving me the creeps and any strange noise I heard made me jump.

I shivered as a gust of chilly wind blew through; I should probably start wearing winter coat… Somewhere a dog barked and I almost jumped out of my skin; that was out of nowhere, today I'm really jumpy… I stopped and brushed my hand through my raven hair; I should really watch less horror movies. I once again started walking, somewhere car's signal went off; well this is a sound I'm used to…

I reached a dark alley I had to cross to get to my street, the fastest way is this alley, near the beginning of the alley there was one of those still working street lamps, but it didn't reach much of the alley. And it didn't give my confidence as alley was floating in thick darkness. There were several dirty containers in the alleys start, but after them there wasn't much I could see. I took a deep breath and walked in the alley; I walked through this route so many times, everything is going to be fine…

Suddenly I heard a swift movement and stopped, my heart was beating like crazy and my muscles tensed, then I felt a hand land on my shoulder and someone whispered next to my ear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

-II-

Ace's POV

"**Two nights ago, on his way home, Monkey D Luffy, son of a famous politician Monkey D Dragon, disappeared.**"

I threw the newspaper on desk and grabbed my phone; this has to be a joke or a misunderstanding… I dialed my brother phone number *beep* *beep* *beep* "The number you have dialed is out of the reach zone."

I gritted my teeth and dialed his roommate's number; he must have lost his phone again… "Luffy? Is that you?"

"No, it's Ace."

"Oh, hey Ace… You're back?"

"Yes, I'm back Usopp, please tell me that it's a joke that you two made this joke to scare me…"

I heard a gulp; no, please no… "I wish I could say that, but the truth is that it's true, he's gone. That day he had a late night shift and had to come back about half an hour past midnight, but he didn't. We calmed ourselves with the thought that he may be met someone he knows and stayed there, but in the morning he didn't show up on his lectures. We started searching for him and got to know that no one saw him, we couldn't find a single trace…"

I turned my phone of and put it on the table; what? How? Why? He isn't weak and if someone attacked he would have been able to save himself, so why, how?! I felt depressed and empty; what can I do to find him…?

I stood up and walked out of my office; I need to know everything there is to know… As I rushed to the cloakroom Marco stopped me. "Hey Ace, you just came back and already rushing out?"

I felt a knot in my stomach, my throat got dry. "Luffy disappeared."

Marco's face froze in shock, I quickly freed the arm he had grabbed earlier and ran out; he will get the information he needs from someone else…

-II-

I stopped to look through the building I was going to walk in – Grand Line's main police headquarters. It was a big three storey high building with an attic, it was built from red bricks and looked pretty old though it had new plastic windows. As fog covered all of the Grand Line in this time of year, the lamps inside police building were on giving off an uninviting feeling.

I shook my head and walked to the door; the way this building looks doesn't have to do anything with the situation.. I walked in a small corridor, the floor was covered in old grey carpet while the wall were covered in yellowish old paint. There was a window on the left and there was some woman with glasses at the other side. I walked to the window and knocked on it, the blond secretary had her hair tied, she looked at me with a pessimistic gaze. "That's sexual harassment."

"No it's not! Any ways, I came here to talk with the person in charge of missing persons."

The receptionist looked through me a suspicion in her eyes, then she took her phone and dialed some number. "Detective Smoker? There's someone who want to talk with you." She put the phone away. "He will come soon." She extended her hand towards the corridor. "Wait there."

She once again started looking through the documents on her table, I walked away from that window and leaned on the wall; strange woman…

Soon I heard footsteps approach me and I saw a bulky white haired man with dark blue pants, white shirt and a white jacket hanging on his shoulder walking to me. The man had a cigar in his teeth and there was a scar across the right side of his forehead and he looked like a hot mess. If the situation was different and I hadn't come here with a serious matter, I would have definitely had tried to hit on the guy, I wouldn't be able to walk pass him.

But as I came here not to flirt, but to find out more about my brother disappearance, so I calmed my ranging hormones and braced myself for a serious talk. The grey haired detective came closer and looked over me. "What do you want brat?"

I bit my tongue, so the words 'piece of you' wouldn't slip out of my mouth. "Are you in charge of missing people?"

The cigar smoking man in front of me groaned. "And of course it had to be like this… Listen, brat, there's at least one person missing at Grand Line every day, only to appear in the following with a hangover. We don't have enough forces to look for all of them." He pointed at the registration. "If you're really worried fill the missing person report and hope for that person to appear soon."

I felt anger fill me. "Yea, sure, then if people go missing every day, then why the news of my brother's disappearance reached the headlines?!"

The face of the officer in front of me changed. "Monkey D Luffy doesn't have a brother."

I gritted my teeth. "We're cousins, but we grew up together, so we call each other brothers."

He started at me some more. "You weren't the one who filled reports, it was his roommates."

I sighed. "I was on a business trip and when I came back I found out that my brother went missing by reading the headlines… I don't live with him and the I myself didn't know how long the trip will take and while I was on it there was no way to contact me…"

Detective gazed at me for several more moments. "Alright, follow me."

He turned around and started walking, I followed him, soon we reached a big room which had a lot of desks, but there were only a little people. There also was a staircase nearby, the gray haired man started climbing up and I followed.

The second floor was just like the first – there was a big room with a lot of desk, but this time, there were no people, we started walking, the floor was covered in the same old carpet and the walls were the same yellowish color. We walked through several doors and stopped in front of some simple wooden door.

The detective opened the door and we walked in an office, the walls were covered in file-cabinets, there was a big window and by it there was a desk, which was looking at the door. There were two chairs placed in front of the desk, the grey haired man sat behind the table and motioned for me to sit.

I sat on the chair and found it surprisingly comfy. "Let's introduce ourselves properly." I looked up at the detective. "I'm detective Smoker."

"Portgas D Ace."

The man in front of me nodded. "So you want to know more about everything?" I nodded. "Alright, you would know this if you've read more than the headlines, but it seems you're too hot headed for that. 11:32 Luffy was witnessed to leave his part-time job. The bus driver also confirmed that your brother got out of the bus at Foosha stop. So he disappeared while going home." Smoker did a little pause. "We searched through all routes your brother could have taken, but found no trace of him." I closed my eyes; why is this happening? "At first we though he was kidnaped, but there never was a call for any ransom…" I put my hand on my forehead; shit, I don't wanna hear this… "We're considering idea that he was kidnaped by some serial killer, or is already dead."

To Be Continued…

**A.N. At first I considered of doing this one shot, but then I thought it will be more interesting to make this a multi-chapter story… The evenings here are getting really misty, it looks so mysterious… Btw, I'm putting all of my other stories on hiatus till I finish this one, that shouldn't take long, of course if I don't become really lazy… Okay, I hope you enjoyed this so far! :}**


	2. Morgue

**A.N. Second chapter... Let's begin!**

Ace's POV

The knot I had in my stomach ever since I read the headline tightened; there is no way this is true, Luffy isn't dead, he's fine, he's alright… I opened my eyes and looked right into bright blue detective Smoker's; it's kind of funny how his name matches his appearance, maybe he changed it?

I shook my head and got out of the gaze of those beautiful eyes. "So brat, now that you know everything, leave, we're continuing our investigation, of course if you have any idea of who might wish bad for your brother…"

"He's not that kind of person." I interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "Luffy's the most cheerful person around, sure that pisses some people off, but they came straight to him and tell him so, then they have a fight, Luffy wins and they leave him alone. It has always been like that…"

Detective sighed. "Everybody says the same and truth to be told so far we haven't found anyone who would harbor enough bad feelings for him to kidnap him…"

I rubbed my temple; why would anyone would want to kidnap my brother…? I heard a phone buz and saw detective taking out his phone, he looked at the screen. "It's the procurator, keep shut while I talk." I nodded and he answered. "Detective Smoker is listening."

For several moments he only listened for what the person at the other side was talking and then talked, an idea shot in my head; what if…? "I know Sabo I'm doing everything I can, but there's no lead."

My eyes widened and snatched the phone from detective's hands; so I was right! "Hey!"

I ignored Smoker and put the phone to my ear. "Sabo?"

"Ace? You're back?"

The voice of my other brother calmed me down a little; I should have understood that Sabo will do anything to get in charge of this case that he will make so the investigation will go as fast as possible… "Yea, I came back this morning and the first thing I see when I come to work to give my report is a headline that Luffy went missing."

I heard Sabo sigh. "The moment Sanji called to ask if Luffy isn't staying at my place or if I know where he is, I've been doing everything in my power to fasten all process."

"What about grandpa? Or Dragon?"

"Grandpa got furious, at first he thought that maybe some of his old enemies kidnaped Luffy, but nothing came. Uncle used some of his connections and made so more people would be in the team that investigates everything. And it seems someone got the hold of information exactly whose son Luffy is that police is looking for him so desperately and it made to headlines. Now I'm working on finding out who did that…"

I sighed. "Can I help too?"

"You're with detective Smoker, right?"

"Yea. Without much thinking I came here, I just wanted to find everything out as soon as possible."

"Hmm, maybe it's for the best, do you have your badge with you?"

I shook my head, but remembered that he can't see me. "No, I left it at my office."

"Well while I talk with detective you go grab it, it will be easier this way."

"Okay, so I'm giving the phone back."

"See you soon."

"See ya." I gave the phone to detective and stood up. "I will be back in about ten minutes."

Smoker took the phone with a raised eyebrow, but I left explaining to Sabo and walked out of that office.

-II-

After exactly eight minutes I was standing in front of the detective Smoker with my badge. "Agent Portgas D Ace, F.B.I., we will be working together from now on."

The grey haired man looked through my badge and snorted. "You know if you came with it from the very begging everything would have been easier."

I shrugged. "I just wanted to get updated on the information and start working, if possible."

Detective sighed. "You're one annoying brat."

I shrugged again. "I get it a lot."

Smoker stood up. "Okay, Mr. Agent, what do you want to do?"

I scratched my cheek. "You talked with all witness, checked everything for evidence, talked with people who could harbor bad feelings, I honestly don't know what we could do more, beside doing all of that one more time…"

Smoker's phone started ringing, he answered it, his face immediately palled a little, he only agreed on something and said that he will come right away. He put his phone away and stood up. "I got a call from morgue." I felt the knot in my stomach tighten; please don't be him… "They received a body that has similar build, the need some to identify it."

The knot loosened a little, but I could still freely feel it inside of me, it made me feel uneasy and afraid that I will never see my little brother again… "Okay, let's go."

-II-

After fifteen minutes we were in Grand Line's morgue, it was big one storey building that had two floors of basement. I simply hate that place; it reeks of death and there are more dead people in there than alive. We walked in through big metal double door in a small room, which smelled like peroxide and disinfectants. The floor of the room were made from white overly clean tiles and both walls and ceiling were painted in white. Near another double door, the kind of you could see in the hospital, there was standing a little guy, with short hay colored hair. He had glasses that were too big on his small nose and were always falling 'cause he kept pushing them up. The little guy was very young and looked way to innocent for an awful place like this.

We walked to the little guy. "Hey Chopper."

The little guy smiled weakly at me. "Hey Ace, hi Smoker."

Detective eyed my little friend and then me. "You're familiar with each other?"

Chopper saved me the trouble and answered for me. "Well if you're a friend of Luffy, you will know his brothers."

Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Does that guy have friends everywhere?"

A small smile appeared on my face. "Yes, you would be surprised how many different people he knows…"

The grey haired man on my right sighed. "Okay, so if you know him you already identified him?"

The little guy shook his head. "No, I'm too afraid to look at his face…"

I ruffled Chopper's hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not Luffy, show that body to me…"

Chopper nodded and we walked through the door we were standing next too, we went into a narrow corridor, we walked through a lot metal door and stopped at a door that had number 5 above it. We walked inside the room, it was quite chilly inside and there were a lot of devices that looked like overgrown ovens, but they radiated cold instead of heat. The view of them gave me the shivers.

Chopper looked at some board that was on the wall near those 'ovens' and I looked around the room. There were two operating tables and one of them had a covered body on it, there also were a lot of instruments next to it. I turned my gaze away; right now I really don't need any dead bodies on my mind…

The little surgeon took out one of those drawers, there was a body lying on it, it was covered by some white material. The silhouette of the person lying under it was very similar to my brother, I took a deep breath and lifted the material. My eyes immediately wandered to the space beneath the left eye; no scar, it's not him. I felt relief fill me; he's still out there, alive. I turned to Chopper. "Said it's not him."

Chopper visibly relaxed. "Oh, that's good, but now I need to identify who this guy is." The little surgeon looked at us with his big brown eyes. "You can find your way out, right?"

Smoker nodded and we walked out of the morgue; the sooner we leave this building the better, this building is just too creepy…

**A.N. More information in this chapter! Did you like it? I sure hope you did! :}**


	3. Desperate

**A.N. Third chapter is here! :}**

Ace's POV

I blew warm air at my fingers, I've been waiting here for already five minutes, so my fingers were red and very cold. I looked around, the streets are almost empty, there's almost no cars in the road and office buildings around had dark windows; it is Sunday after all … I looked up at the sky and saw only grey mass of clouds; when was the last time I saw blue sky? I think it was Monday, while I was on my business trip…

I heard footsteps that got louder and louder; he's finally here… Just as he turned at the corner, I used that moment to pin that much bigger man to the wall, I stopped his hand which was just about to go into cloak pocket. "A, a, a, I know what you got there sir Crocodile, no guns, or I will have to arrest you."

The man with horizontal scar on his face frowned. "What do you want? I thought everything was settled ages ago."

I snorted. "I thought so too, but you know that Luffy is gone and I think you could have helped that to happen."

The one armed man raised his eyebrow. "And why should I do that? Sure he destroyed my plan, but in the end because of him I got even better deal with Doflamingo, I don't have anything to do with that boy's disappearance. I think you should remember that later I even helped him."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't need a history lesson Crocodile, I know what happened, but with you, one can never be sure, maybe you still feel angry about that deal, maybe you decided that now, when everything settled down you can take your revenge."

"Listen Portgas, I don't like being in debt, so I never get in one, but that guy made me have one to him, so I helped him, the end. I don't want to have anything in common with him 'cause I will be in debt to him again. I don't care about him anymore, now let me go and find someone else to get your frustration out."

Crocodile easily got out of my grip and walked away, I stood there for several seconds and closed my eyes. Fuck, he was the last one I checked, last that police couldn't know about interacting with Luffy. No one knows anything, it's like he disappeared into thin air… My phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey brat, you finished what you had to do?"

"Yea, I still got nothing."

"So even your mysterious way couldn't help…"

I rubbed my forehead and started walking. "No, it's like he simply disappeared into thin air…"

I heard the grey haired detective sigh. "It's like we checked everything we could, but no one even turned out to be suspicious." Silence stayed for several seconds. "I don't want to consider this as an opinion, but it might be that he became a victim to some serial killer and that we will find his…"

"No! He's isn't dead… He can't be dead…"

"Listen brat, he's gone for three days, his picture is already in the newspapers, TV and internet, it's not possible that he just suddenly went on vacation, somebody would have contacted us already. You got to try to understand that we might not find him alive…"

I felt a lump in my throat; no he has to be alive, he couldn't have just died… There was a ring at the other side of my phone. "My work phone is ringing, hold on a moment brat."

I heard Smoker answer his phone, after another moment he said 'okay' and I heard a sigh. "You're still here brat?"

"Yea…"

I felt crushed, Smoker words were spinning in my head and I couldn't help, but to think that what if he's right? "Well I got a call from morgue again, are you far from there?"

"Uh, yea, I'm on Arabasta street."

"What the hell you're doing there?"

I sighed. "I had to talk to someone…"

"Well whatever brat, I will pick you up in ten minutes."

I turned my phone off and put it in my coat pocket while feeling dazed; what if Smoker is really right…?

-II-

I walked out of the morgue, this time the guy I had to look at had seriously injured face, it looked so creepy, but at least it wasn't him. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked at Smoker. "You need a drink brat, that view wasn't pretty."

I just nodded; the fact that Luffy is still gone is simply crushing me, if he was here he would probably kick me to go drinking. He would probably say something like: 'I'm adult, go have some fun' and then he would ask Smoker if he likes me… The thought of Luffy doing that made me feel little better; he will definitely do that once we find him… "Yea, I really need one…"

-II-

I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

I looked at left and saw Smoker looking at me. "At a bar."

I rubbed my eyes. "Really?"

"Do you fall asleep every time you get drunk?"

A small laugh escaped my lips. "Nah, I have narcolepsy, that's why I don't have driver license." Smoker raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes."

I stared at the half full glass in front of me and lost all want to drink, I sighed. "I don't want to drink anymore…"

Smoker threw some bills on the table and stood up, I tried to follow his example, but when I tried to stand up my legs gave up on me and I fell back on the bar stool. "Need any help?"

I looked up at the face of the grey haired detective; his hair really suits him, he wouldn't look so hot if his hair was black or brown, he would look terrible in blond hair… And that scar makes him look dangerous and a little bit wild… "Brat." I blinked several times and focused on Smoker. "Do you need help?"

I looked at my legs; why am I still sitting? I tried to stand up again, but failed, I looked up at detective and remembered his question, I nodded. The older man sighed and put his hand a little above my waist. "You sure are a lot of trouble…"

We walked out of the bar, well Smoker walked out while dragging me 'cause I found it hard to walk. I heard Smoker sigh; why is he sighing? Am I that much trouble? Or is he just getting annoyed at me? Maybe he's tired? He's working overtime after all… We reached Smoker jeep, it was black and looked pretty new, from those rides I already had in it I understood that this detective likes cars and that this jeep cost a lot…

Smoker helped me sit into the passenger seat and walked around to sit into the driver's seat. He started the car and we drove off the bar's parking lot. "Where do I need to get you?"

"Spade street 3."

The rest of the ride was quiet and depressing thought once again fell on my mind. For some reason my traitorous brain started to imagine what happened if we found Luffy's body, dead. He once said that he doesn't want to be buried, so we would cremate him, he has so many friends and I don't even know half of them… Grandpa would get furious, he did when I was used as a hostage once, Luffy then used a lot of his connections and saved me…

We would pour his ashes by the wind into the sea 'cause he loves it so much… After that we would try to live our lives as nothing happened 'cause he definitely wouldn't want any of us suffer. But we would feel empty, we would miss him with all our might, it just wouldn't be the same without him. The parties wouldn't be so wild, the meals so fun and no trips to some strange places he found… No new strange people he met and became friends with…

I felt the lump in my throat shoot up, a little bit more and I will cry… Luckily the car stopped in front of my apartment building, Smoker turned at me. "In which floor do you live?"

"Fourth."

"Which stairwell?"

"First."

Smoker looked at the building and cursed. "And of course it has to be a four storey building without an elevator…"

The grey haired detective got out and my thought about 'what if' disappeared. Smoker got to the passenger seat and once again wrapped his hand around me, my coat pressed to my body and I could feel that place heat up. Seriously, there should be a limit at how hot he can be… We reached the front door. "What's the code brat?"

I looked at the number lock. "Hmmm, I know there should be one and zero… Hmmm, try zero, one, five?"

The door opened and we walked in, I looked at Smoker's face while he climbed up the stairs, he didn't have an annoyed expression like I was thinking he will have, it was somehow a little gentle. All the way while we, well Smoker, climbed up the stairs I continued to watch his face. The only change that happened was a small trail of sweat that went down through his temple. It was quite warm in this staircase and he was wearing a coat and dragging me…

We reached the fourth floor and detective looked around. "Which door is to your apartment?"

I blinked several times and withdrew my eyes from his face. "Middle door." I put my hand into my jeans pocket. "I got the keys right here…"

I took out the keys and when Smoker dragged me closer to the door I tried to open them, of course that damn lock, just had to move every time I brought my key to it. So Smoker took the key from me and opened the door; traitor lock…

We walked into my messed apartment's corridor, I took of my shoes and with the help of the man that from the moment I met him was the person in my fantasies I also took of my coat. I tried walking by myself, but only stumbled by my slippers and almost fell down, but a strong arm caught me before I kissed the floor.

Smoker for the third time that day wrapped his arm around me, only this time the hand ended up on my waist. It was just so natural to have it there, it just kind of felt like it belonged there… "Where's your bedroom?"

I felt my cheeks blush as imagined those words being said with a different meaning; oh, if only that was possible… I showed at the door in my right. "There."

Smoker opened them and we walked into my bedroom, the bed was a mess and there was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. The curtains were closed and a little bit of light from outside went through its small gaps. "Looks just like mine…"

Like his? His bedroom is also messy? He doesn't date anyone either? Well if he did, he probably wouldn't be in an apartment with a drunk man that he knows for several days at midnight… Smoker brought me to my bead and let go of me, I didn't fall down like I expected and was quite happy about that, but that left me incredibly close to the grey haired detective. I looked at his face straight into his blue eyes, those eyes got me in some kind of trance 'cause I tiptoed and put my lips on his. Then I felt incredibly sleepy and blacked out.

**A.N. Okay, so this is long… For me… And I hope you enjoyed! :}**


	4. Strangers

**A.N. If you noticed the next line under the author's note, well then, I have nothing else to say… ;}**

Luffy's POV

Slowly my senses returned and I started feeling my body, first, I felt my legs, there was something covering them, but it wasn't heavy so it's probably a blanket. Then I felt my waist and hands, they also were covered in something, then I felt my head, I felt my eyelids and opened them. The light was so bright that I closed my eyes immediately, I tried opening them again, but this time slower. I half opened them and waited a bit, after a moment the light didn't blind me anymore so I opened my eyes fully.

I blinked several times, but it felt kind of weird, I sat up and drew my hands out of under the blanket, I looked at them; something feels weird, everything feels weird… I looked around the room I was in only to find out it looked fancy. There was white long hair carpet by the bed and the walls were covered in wallpaper that looked like a sea shore. There were several armchairs placed by the bed, at the other side of the room there was this huge wardrobe and by a huge window there was big dark oak desk with an old looking chair by it. The whole place looked very clean and tidy.

I heard door cracking and turned my head to left, there were white wood door that was opening. Through them a tall, tanned man with a white fluffy hat that had black dots on it came in. He was wearing, blue spotted jeans and black hoodie that had some feather by the top and a yellow smiley face. He had a small goatee and I could see black lines under his eyes, the stranger looked cool and mysterious. "It seems you finally woke up."

My eyes widened as I remembered hearing that voice before.

*Flashback*

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

I turned around. "Huh?"

What does he mean he won't hurt me? Before I could look at the man that put his arm on my shoulder I felt warm lips press on mine. For reason completely unknown for me, I opened my lips and the stranger slipped his tongue in my mouth. That tongue slowly rolled inside of my mouth, twisting and a little tickling. Suddenly I felt my tongue being sucked into the stranger's mouth and being sucked.

I felt like moaning; the kiss felt so good… Just when I felt a hand land on my cheek, everything faded…

*End of flashback*

I felt my cheeks blush; even now, remembering that kiss, it seems like the best kiss I've ever had… I gripped the blanket that was covering me and unsuccessfully tried to get my blush under control. "Who are you?"

I myself got surprised how clear and strong my voice was, I wasn't shuttering or whispering, my tone was like in those times when I get angry; am I angry? I tried to understand what I feel and all I found was confusion and embarrassment.

The stranger smiled and started walking towards me. "My name is Trafalgar Law, excuse me for not introducing myself when we met…" His voice trailed off as his eyes focused on my lips, I felt my cheeks blush; is he doing this on purpose? "I got… a little distracted." He sat at one of those fancy armchairs that was placed near the bed. "Now that you're awake Luffy-ya, we have so much to talk about, but before that I believe you're hungry, right?" I nodded and he stood up. "Let's go then."

I stared at the fluffy hat guy for a while and sighed; why do I feel so strange? My whole body feels weird… I stood up and felt something run through the inside of my body; what was that? I stretched and felt my muscles tense and relax; damn, it feels like I've been lying in a bed for several days… I looked at Law. "Hey Trafalar… Trafarar… Trafar? Eh… say Traffy, why am I here?"

The taller male that stood by the door and watched me trying to pronounce his name amused, smirked. "Eat now, talk later."

I scratched my head. "Okay…" Well it's always easier to think with a full stomach.

I followed after Traffy through the door into some corridor. Its walls were covered in dark red wallpapers that had black flower silhouette ornaments on it. The floor was made from some dark wood and the ceiling was high, arched and painted in black. There were a lot of pretty lamps on the walls, but they weren't turned on 'cause the small windows gave enough light.

I followed Law through this strange, fancy corridor to a big red wood double door, he stopped in front of them and turned to me, his expression was a little worried. "Please do everything as I do until we sit at the table, and remember, don't ask questions."

"What if somebody asks me something?"

"Don't answer, let me take care of the talking."

I nodded; everything is so strange and mysterious and he seems a little afraid of what is waiting for us inside. Traffy opened the door, behind it there was a big room with long table in the middle. By it there were eleven people sitting, the all looked similar – long black hair (men also had long hair), very tanned skin and petit features.

All eyes turned at us, Law bowed and glared at me, I remembered promising do everything as he does, so I bowed too. We straightened and went to the table, the eleven people at it started eating again. The clothes they all were wearing were good-looking, the five woman at one side of the table wore elegant dresses and the five men on the other side had costume pants, shirts and vest. The man who was sitting at the end of the table didn't have a vest, just shirt.

We went to the table and sat in the men side, I looked through the people sitting at the table.

All people had some weird staffs rested near their seats and some even had some animals sitting near their plates. The man at the end of the table had a hawk perched on his shoulder and looked around thirty. He had some strange earring in his left ear, it looked a little bit like a cross, but it didn't have the upper part, but loop instead. He also had some weird necklace on his neck, it was round and orange and reminded me a sun.

The first woman at the women side was probably the most ordinary of the five, she only had that weird earring, she was also around thirty and was eating without much emotions showing on her face. The woman on her right had the earring and the pedant, she looked in her middle forties, her shoulders were covered in light brown fur and she looked a little annoyed.

Woman in the middle was also wearing the earring and the pedant, she also looked quite old, the strange thing about her was that she had cow hors sticking out of her head, I tried not to stare and moved on. The fourth was a really old woman, though she didn't have many wrinkles, she also had that earring, but her pedant was different – it looked more like some strangely shaped rectangle with the lower half of a circle on the top. The last woman also had an earring; what's up with those earrings? She also looked like in her fifties and had a scorpion shaped pedant.

Law started filling his plate and I did the same, the foods on the table were foreign to me, but it still was delicious. I quickly devoured the food earning giggles of the granny with scorpion necklace and the older woman with cow horns. "It seems he turned out better than expected…"

Traffy looked at the woman with cow horns. "Yes Madam Hathor, he seems perfectly fine."

I looked through the men side. The first one was a mean looking guy with some weird black animal next to him, I also noticed that he also has the earring. Next to him was sitting another guy in similar age, he had a bird that looked a lot like hawk, but was smaller than him and of course he also had the earring. Next one was a guy with dark blue hair, he was the only one whose hair wasn't black, his skin was also colored in light green and it made me wonder if he isn't sick. For my surprise he didn't have the earring, but the staff he had next to himself was weird and looked like combination of others staffs and the earring.

The fifth was a very tall man with a solid expression, his facial muscles moved only when he ate and just a little bit. He neither had the earring nor a staff. The guy Traffy was sitting next to looked the friendliest out of the whole row, he had that earring; maybe it's some new fashion accessory? His pedant was made of several kinds of bird feathers and he was eating in a carefree way.

The guy with the light green turned at left and looked over me, he stared at my eyes for several moments and then looked at Law. "His eyes, does he see fine?"

Law nodded. "Yes Sir Ptah, he didn't complain about it."

The blue haired man whom Traffy called Path lightly nodded and continued eating. Then the man at the end of the table spoke. "Come here Trafalgar."

Law stood up and went to the side of that man. "Yes Sir Ra?"

The man called Ra extended a file. "This is a list of people whom you and your counterpart will have to find and bring here."

Law bowed and took the file, he came back to his seat next to me and continued eating. Counterpart? Is that supposed to be me? And why are people asking if I'm fine? What about my eyes? Well they were a little strange when I woke up, but now it doesn't feel strange anymore. Everything is so weird here, who are these people? Why do they look so weird and why does Law keep bowing to them? Aghh, not knowing anything is making ne irritated…

I ate four more portions and then the man at the end of the table stood up, everyone stood up after him, he walked away through the door that was behind him. Then Traffy took my hand and dragged me out of that room back to the corridor through which we came here. "Who are these weird people? Why did that Ptah guy had green skin? What's up with those earrings and staffs? Why did we had to bow for them?"

Law looked at me with serious eyes. "You should think of what you speak about the deities that created this world."

"Huh?!" Deities?!

**A.N. And a cliffhanger! :P Don't worry I will start writing next chapter soon, if I'm lucky it will come out today, if I'm not – well then you will have to wait a day or two… Hope you enjoyed! :} (Try guessing what deities these people are…) :}**


	5. Deities

**A.N. Sorry, at last chapter I made a mistake, it was eleven people, not twelve, but I fixed it now… And here's a cybernetic cookie for Mist455 for getting the right answer on what deities are here! :}**

Luffy's POV

What does he mean 'deities' they exist? Or is it just some strange cult in which there's a bunch of people who thinks of themselves as of gods? "Hey, Traffy, what do you mean?"

We reached the same room in which I woke up and we walked in Law opened the door of wardrobe. "I think it would be easier for you to understand about what I'm talking about after you take a look at yourself."

I looked at Traffy and walked closer to the wardrobe, I was wearing the same black jeans I wore after my part time job. The same simple red hoodie, the same messy haircut… My eyes… what happened to my eyes! I rubbed them and looked at them again; what the hell? Why my brown orbs became yellow? And why the middle of them isn't round anymore? Why is it in a vertical slit? Also the skin near my eyes looked like scales a little, there were almost visible lines and when I touched the skin there it was a little rough.

I rubbed it more, but it didn't wipe of, my eyes didn't feel like it had lenses in them; what the heck happened to me…? I turned at Traffy with a pleading expression. "What, what is all of this?"

Law was sitting on the bed I was lying in not too long ago, he patted the space near himself and I sat near him with legs crossed; I need explanations 'cause nothing so far is making sense to me…

"Well let's begin not with what happened to you but who are those people, is that alright?" I nodded and Traffy continued. "I mentioned that they are the deities that created the world, well that's not completely truth, it was other deities that did that, not those particular eleven. And the last of the creators is dying."

"Wait, dying? Gods die?"

Law nodded. "Gods aren't as mighty as some religions had made them, they have emotions, they eat, they sleep." He did a little pause. "They die. And right now the last creator deity of this galaxy is on the verge of death."

I don't like how this sounds… "And what will happen when he will die?"

"She, the last deity that keeps this galaxy alive is a she, Maat. And when she dies our galaxy will disappear to renew. Gods aren't immortal, but they can be reborn, when all creation deities dye, the galaxy is rebor and all gods are created once again."

"What happens to humans?"

Traffy stopped avoiding my gaze and looked me in the eye. "When Maat dies, all remaining gods will die too as the galaxy will destroy itself. Humans will die too, everything will be destroyed, humans have souls so they will be able to reborn when there will be something in what the soul could enter…"

I rubbed my temple; what, is he telling the truth? What the… I closed my eyes while Law continued speaking. "One by one gods were born and created, in ancient Egypt times they were on their top as the most deities ruled at the same time. But after that slowly deities started to die, after all some of them were alive for millions of years."

Traffy made a little pause. "Right now out of all of them only the strongest survived, all thirteen of them are in this house, they don't do their functions like they used to, the world is alright as long as they live."

I opened my eyes and saw that Law was looking down at the hands in his lap. "Thirteen? I only saw eleven…"

He looked up straight into my eyes and I could feel sadness radiate from him. "Maat is in no condition to move and Khonsu is looking after her, she's never left alone, there's always someone with her."

I nodded and moved a little closer to him, now our shoulders were touching; I hope that this will take at least a little sadness away… "Okay, so five mysterious Gods created this world and the last one is dying, when she will die our galaxy will disappear only to be reborn. Everyone will die, but their souls will stay and wait till there will be bodies they could enter, right?" Law nodded. "So where do you or me having these strange eyes come in?"

Traffy's fingers trailed through his tattoo that spelled 'DEATH'. "You're a guardian, Serket – the old lady with scorpion necklace, Ptah – the man whose skin is greenish because of his powers, Hathor – the woman at whose horns you so rudely stared and Khonsun – the deity which you still haven't met put their powers together and modified your soul." Modified my soul…? "Now you're a chimera, once the world is destroyed your body will die, but different from normal souls, your soul will maintain your current body shape and will stay willful. You and other chimeras that they will create" Law raised the file he received from Ra guy. "will protect the galaxy till the bigger half of deities will reincarnate."

"And after that?"

Law shrugged. "You will either stay as a protector or they will let to reincarnate till next destruction…"

I and other chimeras will have to protect the galaxy? From what? "From what will we have to protect the galaxy?"

"Other deities from other galaxies, this universe has a lot of galaxies and all of those galaxies have their own deities. You never know if some deity will decided that he/she doesn't like position they have and will decide to take over a renewing galaxy, change its origins and make it after their own will. It have happened already, while galaxy is renewing it's very delicate and can be easily changed or destroyed…"

"Wait, I don't understand, what will I will be able to do to deities? From what I understood I will be only a soul with a shape and mind?"

Traffy smiled a little. "You see, soul isn't as defenseless as it might seem. Soul is made from pure energy and it's a power as it is and the deities also made so you could use your soul energy as a weapon."

I nodded; so I will be protector of the universe…? That's something so hard to believe… "What about my eyes? What does it have to do with anything?"

Law looked at my eyes. "Eyes are the windows to one's soul, as your soul changed your eyes did too."

I tilted my head. "What about Traffy?"

Law lied on the bed and sighed. "I was granted immortality by Maat to be her servant, it was long time ago when she was still able to walk…"

His voice trailed off as he probably remembered those times, he looked very tired and lonely, I lied down next to him. "She seems like a nice lady…"

Traffy laughed. "Well definitely nicer then Seth."

"Seth?"

"That guy who sat on Ra's left, with the black animal. He's deity of storms, desert and chaos, he's one rude bastard that will do something only if it will give something useful in return, he also loves destroying things… I surely hope that he won't be the first one to reborn…"

I nodded; so the Seth guy isn't nice and the Maat lady is good guy. "Hey Traffy."

"Huh?"

"Why am I here? How long did I sleep? And where is this place?"

Traffy sighed and put his hand on his eyes, he looked very very tired. "The gods still have power you know, they're able to watch people and it's one of their favorite activities. Maat found people who she thinks will be able to watch over galaxy." He raised he file. "You were her first choice…"

Should I feel honored to be chosen first? Ugh, this is too complicated… "What about that kiss?" Just mentioning it made my blush return. "And what's a counterpart?"

I sat up so I would be able to see Law's face, he put a hand on his face. "Counterpart is like a partner, mate, the other half, lover, husband/wife, soul mate, someone who accompanies you through your life…"

"Why did Ra guy mention it while giving you that file?"

"'Cause you're my counterpart as am I yours. This is something Hathor is in charge, the reason why she puts two people together is only know to her and she always choses the right counterpart… I kissed you 'cause when I went to take you here I was already informed that you will be mine counterpart, I wanted to see if it's really special…"

"Is it?"

Traffy moved his hand from his face and looked straight into me, he wore a longing expression. "Yea, it was… Though it could have been different for you, people these days understand things differently…"

I kept myself calm as I looked through Law's face; here I am with a guy who kidnaped me, brought me here, so I could be made into chimera and now confesses that he probably fell in love with me at first sight. Who the hell cares? I never was one to think… I leaned down and put my lips on Law's, they were warm and welcoming. He immediately licked my lips and I opened them, in an instant I was the one lying on the bed and Law was the one leaning over me. His tongue got into my mouth and started tasting it, a small moan escaped into his mouth making him pull away.

I looked at him disappointed. "Hey~"

Traffy looked at me with wide eyes then shook his head. "Either your crazy or stupid."

I sighed as I understood that he won't kiss me anymore and sat up. "Neither, I just don't care about minor details… Well now that I know why am I here, may I know where this 'here' is and how long I have been here? "

Law brushed his hand through his short hair. "We're still in Grand Line, in its district called Red Line." No wonder everything is so fancy here, Red Line is famous to be the richest district through Grand Line, everybody wants to live here… "Your change lasted two days, it's Saturday now."

Saturday… Everyone is probably going out of their minds trying to find me… I took the file Law have put on the bed and opened it. There laid a single piece of paper with a list of names, I looked through the list and my eyes widened. "Hey Traffy…"

"What?"

"I know the bigger half of these people." I looked into Traffy's black obsidian eyes. "They're my close friends…"

**A.N. Better? It's kind of cliffhanger, but not really, the bigger part of this chapter is explanations and I suck at explaining things, so if there's still something you don't understand ask me and will either explain it to you personally, put it in the next chapter or will tell you that it's supposed to be this way… Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	6. Maat

**A.N. Sixth chapter! Hell yea! I'm going quite good so far… And it seems you're enjoying this! I mean I already have 20 followers for this… Thank you guys! :}**

Luffy's POV

"Your friends?"

I looked at Law, he sat up too and was looking at the list and his head was right next to mine. "Yea." I pointed at fourth and fifth numbers. "These are my roommates – Zoro, Sanji." I trailed my finger down through several names I didn't know. "And these are my brothers Ace and Sabo, right after them goes my friends – Usopp, Franky and Brook."

"Maybe you're just the kind of person who knows many people and it just happened that they suit the standards too?"

I nodded while still looking through the list; so many people I know… A smile appeared on my lips as I reached the bottom of the list. "You're here too."

Traffy quickly took a look through the list. "Huh? Why?"

I grinned. "Maybe you suit the standards too?"

He glared at me and I chuckled. "Well we better give you something else to wear, you had these clothes for three days already…"

I looked through my clothes; what's wrong with my clothes? I sighed and stood up, Traffy was already standing by the wardrobe and looking through its contents, a thought shot in my head. "Hey Traffy, is this possibly your room?"

Law didn't turn his head and continued looking through the clothes. "Yea it is, so what?"

I brushed my hand through the desk. "No it's nothing, I was just wondering…"

Traffy took out some clothes and extended them to me. "Take a shower and change." He pointed to the door at the other side of wardrobe. "Everything you will need is in there."

I took the clothes and went through the door he pointed at.

-II-

After fifteen minutes I walked out of Law's bathroom wearing black snug jeans he gave me and with black shirt. I was feeling lighter and my head was clearer. The clothes I was wearing smelled like honey and roasted nuts; I simply love this smell, I wonder if Traffy smell the same…? Law was standing by the window and looking out, he didn't seem to have noticed me yet; hmm, I wonder… I silently tiptoed to him and hugged him from behind, I put my nose in his hoodie and took deep breath. Yep, the same smell of that sweet honey and nuts, I wonder if he tastes the same…?

I tiptoed and licked the back of his neck; and he tastes the same… A small shudder went through his body and he turned around, Traffy's eyes were clouded with want. "What are you doing Luffy-ya?"

His voice was in a low whisper and a little shaking, I tilted my head with small teasing smile on my lips. "I wanted to see if the smell on these clothes came from you."

Law put his arm in my wet hair. "And for that you had to lick me?"

I shrugged. "It was available."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well then it's revenge time…"He leaned so close that our lips almost touched. "There's other ways to taste me…"

Traffy closed the remaining distance between our lips and bit my upper lip, I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. It started exploring my hot caver with slow teasing movements, I felt something slip under my shirt and a cold arm touched my warm skin sending a shiver through my body. For some reason, completely unknown to me, I decided that pressing myself closer to him was the best opinion, so I did so. Law's other hand pressed to my cheeks and I tiptoed so our mouths would be closer. With every movement his tongue made I felt lighter and calmer, it was working like tranquillizer.

Slowly Traffy started backing away gently ending our kiss, he pulled his second hand from under my shirt, but left the one on my cheek with it he brushed through my lips with his thumb. "The expression you're making right now should be banned from existing..."

I raised my eyebrow at his weird statement. "Why?"

A small smirk appeared on his face as he once again started leaning closer. "Because it's too damn adorable…"

With his last words Law's lips touched mine and I was just about to open my mouth to give access to his tongue, but the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud 'thud'.

"Hey captain, what do you think I should do for tonight's diner…"

Both of us looked at left at the same time to see who intruded our special moment. The guy who did that wore a strange white beige overall and had a greenish cap with pink peak that obstructed his eyes. Law pulled a step away and glared at the strange guy. "What do you want Shachi?"

Shachi guy clearly had a blush on his face and by the fact that he was facing down, it was pretty easy to figure that he's embarrassed. "Well I thought I would ask if there's anything special you want for diner and that Madam Maat called for you and your counterpart, now I understand what she meant…"

"Meat!"

Shachi guy raised his head. "Huh?"

"You should make a lot of meat for diner!"

"Oh… Alright, then, then I will be going.."

He turned around and walked out of Traffy's room closing the door behind him. "What a strange guy…"

Law sighed and ruffled my hair. "No, he's not strange, he's just shocked. And by the way what did you ask for meat?"

"'Cause meat is the best food in the world!"

Isn't that obvious? Traffy stared at me for several seconds and then sighed; he sighs a lot, I wonder if it has to do anything with being around these deities all the time…? "You heard what Shachi said, Madam Maat wishes to see us, let's go."

We walked to the same corridor and instead of going to left like we did last time, we turned right. After walking by it a little while the interior of the corridor changed. There would be a small table with some decoration and the wallpapers changed from dark red to dark green with falling leafs. "Hey Traffy…"

"What?"

"Who was that Shachi guy?"

Law looked down at me. "Did you think I'm the only human in this house?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think about anything much, there's a lot information I'm finding hard to understand and I didn't have enough time to think everything over properly…"

He ruffled my hair; he does that a lot, I wonder if he likes it… "Well there are other people in this house, though they're immortal like me, they don't have such high position as I do. They work more like servants here – making food, cleaning the house, going shopping, doing errands…"

"Ohhh, well that sucks…"

Traffy chuckled in a warm laugh; he has a nice laugh… "I guess it does." We stopped in front of big doors that looked just like the ones that lead to the dining hall. "Don't forget to bow."

I nodded and Law opened the doors, we walked into a big room, where in the middle laid big, probably king sized bed. The walls of that room were colored in chocolate color and there were three big windows that were covered in light cream colored curtains. The light inside the room was dim, but just enough to see everything clearly.

Near it stood some man, when we walked in he turned at us, his hair was dark blue and his skin was just as greenish as that Path guy's. He had a white necklace that looked a little bit like Ra's, but it was white and looked more like a moon, in one hand he was holding a strange staff that had three different ends; seriously?! What's up with these staffs!

Law bowed and I remembered that I have to do that too. "Sir Khonsu, Shachi said that Madam Maat whishes to see us."

The green skinned man nodded and silently walked out of the room. We walked closer to the bed that Madam Maat everybody kept talking about lied. In it this old little lady with white hair that strange earring and a feather necklace on her neck lied. She smiled when she saw me. "Oh! Luffy! It seems your change went fine, that's good, did you see the list?" I nodded. "I hope nobody is missing, I was sure to put all of your friends there, but if you feel the need to turn someone else feel free to do so. And you Trafalgar, you seem happier, I knew that asking Hathor who your counterpart was and then following him around was a good idea!"

I felt my jaw drop; this is the woman whose death will bring the galaxy to its end?! I like her. I glanced at Traffy and saw that he was shocked even more than I was. "Madam Maat, may you explain more?"

She swept her small wrinkled hand through air. "I know you understood everything what I said, don't act dumb, I chose you 'cause your smart." She smiled as she looked over me. "This new soul suits you, protect this galaxy for me alright?" She winked at me and looked back to Law. "Now, go, it's quite long list you know…"

Traffy just gaped once, then twice and in the end bowed, I quickly did the same and we walked out of the room. The Khonsu guy was standing by the door with his eyes closed and just when we went outside he once again entered the room. "This must have been the weirdest encounter I've ever had…"

**A.N. Ta da! It's still Monday and I have a chapter for you :P. Though my physics homework left undone… oh, well I will do it now… I hope you enjoyed! :}**


	7. Tease

**A.N. Well last chapter created a feedback… I wonder why…? (Or is it just that Monday was a day everyone could review? :?) Well not that it matters (it actually does…). And once again, it's teasing time! :}**

Smoker's POV

Warm lips touched mine and I felt my eyes widen; the fuck is this brat doing?! Then as suddenly as those lips appeared, they disappeared, with a loud 'thud' Ace was lying in his bed, snoring. I stared at him for a minute or two waiting to see if he won't sit up laughing and saying that it was a joke, but he didn't, he was out cold. I sighed; is this guy serious? I rubbed my temple; well I can't leave him like this… I looked away, the pose he was lying in was way to inviting… With a sigh I dragged that annoying freckled brat into the middle of his bed, Ace didn't show any intention to wake up and I started wondering through what he could sleep through.

I stood there, in a messy room of annoying brat with cute freckles and charming smile taking off his clothes without any upper intention. And where did my life lead me too…? I took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his underwear, then I pulled out the blanket from under him; I'm taking care of him like a mother and that's the last feeling I have on my list. I left his bedroom in search for water; I need to wash the taste of his lips or I will decide that the peck he gave me isn't enough.

I walked down the corridor and appeared in the kitchen, it was cleaner than bedroom, but probably because 'cause it didn't look like being used at all. After drinking some cold water I walked into room which door I saw in the kitchen. It was a spacious living room with dark blue wallpapers, light blue ceiling and greenish curtains. The floor was covered in reddish parquet and in the middle of it there lied a big black leather sofa, on the wall opposite it there was a big plasma TV.

What should I do with this apartment? I can't leave the door open and I can't lock it with Ace's keys 'cause that would mean leaving him locked in his own apartment… I guess I'm staying… I checked if the sofa could spread and luckily it could; at least I will be able to sleep normally. I started looking around apartment searching for covers and found them in a big wardrobe in Ace's bedroom. I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was sleeping peacefully, so I went back to the living room to get myself ready for sleep. I found out that the bathroom door was next to Ace's bedroom, after a quick shower in there, I wanted to light a cigar, so I found the balcony.

It took me a whole cigar to calm down, but after that I could easily go back to sleep.

-II-

In the morning I woke up like always – fifteen minutes till eight, but when I looked around I was surprised to see a different room, but then I remembered that I'm at Ace and calmed down. Form the looks of it the owner of the apartment was still asleep and from what I saw yesterday it was useless to search for food in his kitchen. I went to the kitchen and looked through various cards on the fridge it was numbers from many places that made deliveries. One from some bakery place caught my attention, so I called here and ordered breakfast worth tree people; I remember how much that brat eats…

Till the delivery man came I decided to make my temporary bed, just when I finished it the doorbell rang; so soon? I quickly put on my shirt and went to open the door. There stood a young man with a nose that looked impossibly long and long, black curly hair, he was smiling, but when he saw mw his smile dropped. "Oh, hey… Is Ace home…?"

Ace's friend? How often he orders at that bakery? "The brat is sleeping, he needs it, how much do I owe you?"

"Uhh, nothing, Ace has a membership card and he pays for everything monthly, I added several things he always orders…" I nodded and took a big bag he extended. "Say hi to Ace from me!"

With these words he ran off; what a strange guy… I closed the door and went to the kitchen and only then I understood how everything looked to the delivery guy – I'm half dressed, ordering breakfast while telling that Ace is asleep 'cause he deserves it… He probably made a conclusion that I'm Ace's lover, but he didn't seemed shocked, more just surprised that he never saw me before… Is Ace gay? I opened my black express and took a sip; oh I'm feeling so much better already… I took a sweet bundle out of the bag and took a bite; damn these are good…

I heard steps and saw sleepy freckled face with half lidded eyes enter the kitchen, he was wearing black bathrobe. Ace sniffed the air and his eyes shot open, he threw a quick glance at everything and ran to the table. "Breakfast!"

He ran to the table and took the bag out of my hands, he quickly took several bundles and started eating. "I don't know why everything here is as it is, but this the best morning through this all week!"

I sipped my coffee and took the bag out of his hands, I took out three bundles and gave the bag back to him; if he keeps eating as fast as that I might end up hungry. "The delivery guy asked to say hi."

Now let's see what situation it actually is… At first Ace just nodded, but then he stopped chewing and his eyes widened. "Wah?!" He gulped. "What?! Did he have a long nose?" I nodded and his cheeks started reddening. "Uh, ah, did he say anything else?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

Ace's gaze wandered off to somewhere as he took another bundle, after a while he looked at me. "You stayed?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I left home, but then early in the morning I came back here, undressed and ordered breakfast."

Ace started chuckling. "Sorry."

"Didn't have other opinion, I couldn't leave you with the door unlocked or lock you in your own home, I used the sofa, hope you don't mind."

The freckled man shook his head. "No, thanks for doing so."

We finished breakfast in silence and went to get dressed, I came back first and saw Ace's phone on the table, as soon as I sat down it rang. "Ace! Your phone is ringing!"

Moment later Ace ran into the room shirtless, that's a view worth appreciation, even though I saw him half naked while sleeping, it's nothing as good as him half naked awake. "Hello? Hi Zoro." Zoro? Isn't that his brother's roommate's name? "Wait, wait, wait what do you mean strange message?" Ace's eyes widened. "But that's only something… Shit, you two go there, but nevertheless who it is keep that person there till I arrive and by the way, let Sanji drive." Sanji… Another one of Luffy's roommates…

Ace put the phone away and looked at me with worried eyes. "Zoro, Luffy's best friend, got a strange message from unknown number, it had written only something Luffy knows and in the end there was a meeting place written. We're going to Saboady Archipelago."

**A.N. Don't you think I'm doing quite good as a person who's going to school every day? (I write these chapters while going to school, during breaks and while going back from school and finish them up while rewriting…) Well I hope you enjoyed! ;}**


	8. Change

**A.N. I'm telling you in advance that tomorrow there is no way I could update (well there is his slight chance, but I don't know…) 'cause my school is having its birthday and there's a musical in the evening (time at which I rewrite my stories…) so yea, don't get mad if the next update comes only at Friday… But I will make it up to you at the weekend!**

Luffy's POV

We came back to Law's room and I sat on his bed. "What now? We're supposed to change all of these people right?"

Traffy nodded. "We need to start from somewhere…"

I tilted my head. "How about we start from you?"

The taller male looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And then what…?"

I shrugged. "While you go under your changes I could check who these people on the list I don't know are, after that we will be able to change them without any mix-ups. I don't think that starting with people I know is a good idea, if I show myself for at least one of them a commotion would rise immediately… Besides I don't thinks these gods can change a lot of people at once, right?"

Traffy stared at me with a surprised gaze. "Yea, maybe you're right…" He pulled out a phone from the pocket out his spotted jeans and called someone. "Penguin? Yea, yea, it's me, can you ask Sir Ptah, Madam Hather and Serket to come to the basement? Yes, for that, I will ask Khonsu myself."

He put the phone away and sighed. "And once again we need to go to Madam Maat's room."

I stood up. "I can go and you can prepare everything, we would save time."

Law thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay, you remember the way?" I nodded and went to the door. "Don't forget to knock on the door first and bow when you come in!"

I rolled my eyes as I left the room; it's annoying how much I need to bow… I went down the same corridor to the same door we left not too long ago, I knocked on the door and opened it, I bowed and looked at the man with greenish skin. "Uh, um Sir green skin, Traffy wants you to go to the basement."

He raised his eyebrow. "I can not leave Maat alone."

"I can look over her."

I turned my head at left and saw the strange guy who sat at the end of the table during lunch; what was his name again? Something with R, Ru, Ri? Eh, it doesn't matter…

The green skinned guy nodded. "Thank you Ra."

Oh, so that's his name… Ra guy came in and the blue haired guy went out, he turned at me. "Follow me."

He went further through the green corridor, soon we reached a stair case which led down, at the same time as we the woman with cow horns reached it too. "Oh! Our little chimera is going to watch the change? Good, maybe he will learn something useful."

She started climbing down the stairs and we followed. The interior of the basement was something you really don't expect to see in a basement. The walls were covered in dark blue material and the ceiling was a lot lower than the one above, but it was also painted in black. The floor was covered in black ornamented parquet.

We walked through a corridor to the end of it to the only door stood, the cow horn woman opened the door and we walked in, we went in after her. Law and the old granny with scorpion necklace were already there and the only one missing was the other green skinned man. I went to Traffy's side and looked around the room, for my surprise the floor was made out of earth and the walls of simple stone without any carvings. The room was very spacious maybe as big as the dining hall.

In the middle of the room there was a stove on which stood an old looking metal cup, around it there was a circle spread out of sand. The Path or something like that guy came in and nodded to other deities, all four of them like on a silent agreement stepped into the circle. The blue haired men stood in north and west while the elderly looking women in south and east. They put their strange staffs in front of themselves and started chanting something in some strange language.

The strange earrings in the two women's ears started glowing among with the staffs and necklaces. Some strange mist started forming reminding me that night when I met Law; well was kissed by him… the mist started slowly concentrating near the cup and little by little settling down it.

The whole process went on for about fifteen minutes, but it had me so mesmerized that I didn't feel the time flow by. When the deities finally stopped chanting, the cow horn woman took the cup and stepped out of the circle, the moment she did so the remaining three visibly relaxed, the woman extended the cup to Traffy. "Drink all of it." She turned her head at me. "Will you be able to carry him back?"

I nodded and Law took the cup, he looked at its misty contents and drank them all. As soon as his lips pulled away from the edge of the cup, his eyes closed and he started falling, I quickly caught him and the cup. I gave the cup to the horn woman and took Traffy in my hands, he was heavy, but I could still easily carry him. At the door I remembered Law always nagging me about bowing, so I turned around and bowed almost dropping Traffy while doing it.

When we were back in his room I laid him down on his bed; he seems so peaceful, like sleeping… I started brushing my finger through his facial features, now that he had no expression and his facial muscles were relaxed he looked different. The small black bags under his eyes looked less visible and he looked a little younger. I lied down next to him and put my nose next to his; I will lay next to him a little and then I will look for those people on the list.

I don't know how long I lied next to him 'cause when the door suddenly opened and the granny with the scorpion necklace. She had two leather bottles in her hands, she looked through the two of us laying and smiled. "We could make only two more with our current power, chose two people and change them, we will give more as soon as our power restores."

She sent the two bottles through air and they flew towards me I caught them and the deity left the room. I looked the two bottles in my hand and stood up; let's begin searching for them… I stood up took the file with names and turned on Traffy's computer, I hope I can find them in the internet, I looked at the first name on the list, it was mine, so I went on to the second. "Chase Smoker, let's see how much I can find about you…"

-II-

His eyes fluttered and opened, now they weren't dark as nights sky, but instead blue with a vertical black slits, thin lines appeared on the skin next to his eyes and reminded me scales. He blinked several times and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "Did you wait for me to wake up?"

I stuck out my tongue. "No, it's still pretty early, so I was just sleeping by your side…"

I was shut up as warm lips touched mine, I grinned into the kiss and in a moment his tongue was inside my mouth exploring. His hands wrapped around my naked torso and brought my closer, in return I tangled my legs with his. His warm hands explored my half naked body and I put my hands in his hair; man this feels so good.

We broke our kiss panting and smirking, Traffy brushed his hand through the mess my hair were in. "Did you find anything useful while I was a sleep?"

I nodded. "The second and third numbers – I can get them easily as they work in places I can easily reach, the lady with scorpion necklace gave me two bottles of that misty thing."

"Really?" Law caressed my cheek. "It seems you already decided who you want to change first…"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm thinking about someone, well about some two people, but for that I will need your phone as mine had disappeared."

Traffy sat up with me in his lap. "Okay, do that plan of yours." He stretched. "What day is it?"

I smiled and put a peck on his lips. "It's Monday."

**A.N. Ta da! I have no idea why I said that… So I have a major headache all day long, so if this chapter sucks I blame him… Still hope that you enjoyed! :}**


	9. Damn!

**A.N. You have no idea how many new LawLu stories I thought up while writing this, seriously, I need to stop…**

Ace's POV

I saw the first dove of Saboady Archipelago where we were supposed to meet, I have been tapping the door ever since we drove off, I just can't keep myself calm. At the same time as we drove in the first dove we passes a black van which for some reason caught my attention, the driver was some tanned male with raven hair. I shook my head; and now I get suspicious of every person I see, I really need to know any useful information… I saw Sanji's blue Toyota and told Smoker to park near it; if they're together they couldn't get lost, they're supposed to be somewhere near with the person who wrote that text…

I quickly got out of the car and dialed Sanji's phone number; I don't trust Zoro, he could have left his phone in the car… *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* "The number you have dialed is out of the reach zone."

I looked at my phone shocked; what?! How is it possible?! Sanji is the most responsible person I know! Maybe he accidentally turned off his phone during the rush? I dialed Zoro's number. *beep* *beep* *beep* I heard some rock music coming out of Zoro's car; great so that idiot moss head forgot his phone in his car.

Smoker walked up to me. "So?"

"Zoro forgot his phone in his car and Sanji's phone is turned off."

"Great, did he tell you the exact location he received?"

I nodded. "At the entrance of first dove."

"And how the person who called him here would know that it's him?"

A small laugh escaped my lips. "Zoro has green hair, you wouldn't miss him even if you tried."

Smoker raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "What are you planning on doing now?"

I looked around. "I think waiting is useless, we have no idea how long they could be gone, maybe let's ask around? Maybe someone saw where they went?"

The grey haired detective looked around. "Let's start with that."

He pointed at something in my right and I turned to see what it is. There not too far from us was stand at which some old woman was selling something; she could have seen something… We went closer to her and I saw what she was selling, it were small accessories. Some interesting earrings and rings, a pedants with feathers and strange carvings, one particular ring caught my attention, I'm not a big fan of rings or anything, but this particular one – I want it.

The ring was wide and made from copper or brass judging by its color. The ornaments weren't really specific, more like a lot of lines made in all kinds of shapes. I took the ring and put it on my left hand's middle finger; fits perfectly. "It suits you."

I looked up into the warm face of the smiling granny, I started searching for my wallet; I'm going to buy it… "What are you doing brat?"

I looked at Smoker and grinned. "I'm buying it."

He looked at the ring on my finger and sighed. "Do whatever you want, say lady." The granny looked at Smoker. "Did you see a green haired man not too long ago?"

She smiled. "I did, he and that blonde with that cancer stick started arguing the moment they got out of their car."

"That's them, how much do I owe you?"

"Seven euros my darling, now where was I? Oh, right! You asked about the green haired fella, well when they came they were immediately tackled down by some small raven haired guy." I felt my body freeze; tackled by small raven haired guy? That could only be Luffy… "They started hugging and the blond even started crying, it's a rare sight you know, men crying. Well everything stopped when other male came, the smaller raven hair stood up and kissed him." The granny's cheeks blushed. "It made my heart warmer, that people stopped being so afraid of their preferences, why a mixed gender couple kiss in public and a couple of the same gender gets judged immediately?" She said something more about the stupidity of the youth nowadays, but I was more focused on what I heard; Luffy? Kissed a guy? The last time a checked he blushed at the mention of word 'sex', what happened in those three day he was gone?! "Well then the four of them climbed in this black van and drove off, now that I think about it, you probably passed them because you arrived just after that."

The last granny's words startled me; we passed by? Black van? I immediately turned to the entrance of first dove hoping to see the van, but of course it was long gone. The van which we passed while going in, the raven haired guy who drew my attention when he drove past me… I gave the money to the lady and started pushing Smoker towards his car. "Thank you for information!"

She smiled and waved for us, I quickly waved back and focused on getting detective in his car. "What are you doing brat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? We're going after that van!"

Smoker suddenly stopped and I bumped into him; oh, we're already by the car; I jumped up and ran around it. "You know that it's too late now? There's no way we could know where they went to."

I felt my excitement drop. "Yea, you're right, but he was right here! We missed him by several minutes! I don't know what else we should do now…"

Detective smirked with a smile that in my 'naughty smile' list would come in top five, no wait, make that top two… "Zoro was the one who got the text right?" I nodded. "Well then if his phone is in his car, we can take it and track the phone number which called."

My eyes widened. "You're a genius!" I ran around the car and put a peck on his cheek. "Let's do it!"

Smoker's cheeks reddened a little and I understood what I've done; I just kissed him, again. Wait, again? When did I kiss him before? I remembered last night and put a hand on my bright red cheeks; oh my goddess, how could I forget I did that! And he didn't even show a slightest hint of being disturbed by it! He didn't even mention it! Does he think I did that 'cause I was drunk? Well that's partly true, but I did it in my drunken state 'cause I didn't dare in sober.

"Uh, um…"

"Do you have a key to their car?"

I looked at Smoker, his cheeks were in normal color and he was looking at me with a serious look. "No, but Sanji keeps a spare key on the car, for Zoro." The grey haired man raised an eyebrow, so explained further. "Zoro has a bike, so Sanji sometimes gives him his car, but as he doesn't trust him, he gives him a spare and if he wouldn't be home and there would be a need for a car he keeps it on the car."

Smoker nodded. "Well then do your magic."

I grinned and went to the blue car, I got on the ground and got under the car; one, two, three, here it is. I untapped the key and peered from under the car. "Ta da!" I unlocked the car and took Zoro's phone, then I again locked the car and put the key back to its place. I went to Smoker's car where he already was waiting for me. "Now let's go and get this mystery solved!"

**A.N. [-_-] It's still Wednesday and I already have another chapter for you, crazy? Yes I would say so… Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	10. Unexpected

**A.N. …..Like always I have nothing to say, so let's get on with the story, shall we? :}**

Law's POV

I looked through the blond and green haired men lying in the bed Luffy-ya and me were in not too long ago. I sighed and looked at the same cheerful man next to me. "So they are your roommates?"

He nodded with a grin on his face. "Yep, the four of us rent a small house."

"Four?"

"Yea, there's Usopp too! He's also in the list."

I nodded; seeing his friends made me feel a little uneasy, I know him for such short time, though it feels like ages. For some reason, right from the start we acted familiar, there were no shyness or awkwardness between us… I felt something tug my sleeve and looked at Luffy-ya. "Ne Traffy?"

"Yea?" I fumed with a small smile on my lips; just seeing his smiling face makes me feel better.

"When we will be able to go to eat? I'm hungry."

I chuckled, leaned and put a small peck on his lips. "We can eat now if you want to."

Luffy-ya's eyes immediately lit up as I mentioned food; he's such a simple guy… he took my hand and dragged me out of my room. We got out to the corridor, so he stopped and looked at right then at left and finally at me. "Which way to we need to go?"

I tilted my head at the corridor leading to the dining hall and the smaller male immediately started dragging me towards there. His enthusiasm is quite amusing, though almost every new thing I learn about him makes me like him even more…

I shook my head; is this is what counterpart is? A person who you'll love for every single thing? Am I already in love? Luffy-ya stopped at the dining hall doors. "Where now?"

"Further down the corridor."

The smaller raven head continued his dragging; hmmm, I don't like being dragged… "Luffy-ya." He turned his head at me. "Don't you think it would be easier to walk if you just hold my arm instead of dragging?"

Luffy-ya's face lit up. "You're right!"

He released my sleeve and put his hand in mine, I squeezed it and he squeezed back; so much better… The corridor made a turn and just after it there was a small door, it was smaller than dining halls', but it was that didn't mean that they weren't decorated. It was made from simple wood that had tiny windows in it, well more like tiny holes with glass on them, they weren't big enough to see the inside of the kitchen, but created a nice view.

Luffy-ya looked at the door excited and then looked at me. "Is this it?"

I nodded and he opened the door, we walked in a spacious (well all rooms in this mansion are spacious…) room with a lot of necessary equipment, two big fridges by the wall, a big oven and a lot of cabinets. In the middle of the room here stood a big table which had its surface made from metal. By it sat Penguin and Shachi with cups of tea in their hands.

The moment we walked in they jumped up and ran to me. "Captain!"

"No."

They stopped running midway with disappointed expression on their faces. "Alright."

Penguin looked over Luffy-ya with interest. "Hi my name is Pen…"

"Food!" Luffy-ya let go of my hand and ran to fridge. "I'm so hungry!"

He started jumping up and down and opened the fridge, Penguin immediately appeared next to him. "No! Don't touch the fridge! I'm responsible for cooking and I don't need anyone touching its contents, if you want something - ask!"

I watched amused as they stared at each other, but then suddenly Luffy-ya's stomach rumbled and he sighed. "Can I get meat please?"

For a moment Penguin didn't answer, but the he nodded. "Okay, but you have to wait."

Penguin started searching for things he needs, but Luffy-ya stayed glued to him in silence, I chuckled at the scene when Penguin opened the fridge door and Luffy-ya managed to stick his head in it. I could see Penguin get annoyed by every passing second; maybe it would be better if he let the poor Penguin work… "Luffy-ya." He glanced at me. "Why don't you come and sit with me?"

He grinned to me and in a moment was sitting on my lap grinning happily, I smirked, wrapped my hands around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. I glanced at his face and saw that it was slightly blushed; he's just too cute… Soon Shachi put a plate of snacks in front of us and Luffy-ya started eating.

-II-

After the meal we went back to my room. "So tell me more about those people which you found something about while I was changing."

Luffy-ya was sitting on my desk with some papers in his hand and was swinging his legs. "Well the one with number two was Chase Smoker, he's a detective in Grand Line city police's main office, it seems he's in charge of complicated missing people cases and he's probably in search for me."

I nodded; that's quite a lot of information he got there… "How do you plan on reaching him?"

He grinned. "It seems that Detective Smoker was under supervision of my grandfather, so I have a hunch that he will find me himself, so we just need a bottle of that misty drink with us at all times."

He pointed at the three bottles lying on the table; when did they get here? When we came back with Luffy-ya's roommates they weren't here; did someone brought them when we were out? Probably. "Okay, so we know about the detective, what about number three?"

"His name is Marco Phoenix and he's one of my brother's colleagues."

I raised my eyebrow. "I though you said you don't know the first two people?"

Luffy-ya nodded. "I don't, my brother tries not to mix his work with his family, though it doesn't work out as our grandpa is a police chief and our brother is a procurator, so I don't know his colleagues."

I nodded. "So when are you going to change him?"

The younger male grinned. "Soon, along with my brothers, well of course if you don't mind…"

I shrugged. "Maat left it to you and I trust your decisions." I took his hand and kissed his palm. "So do however you please."

I took Luffy-ya by his chin and started pulling him closer to my face, so I could kiss him, but the door suddenly opened. "Captain, captain, a strange car just pulled up in…"

I pulled away from Luffy-ya and glared at Penguin; why do we get interrupted almost every time I try to kiss him? "Finish."

Stunned Penguin shook his head to get out of the daze he was in. "Oh, right! Some strange car just pulled up in front of our mansion and two strange men got out of it, now they're simply standing by it and talking!"

The smaller raven hair pulled some paper from his stash and showed it to Penguin. "Does one of them look like this?"

I glanced at the paper and saw that it was a picture of our number two – detective Smoker. "Yea! That's him! One of those guys!"

Luffy-ya's face became thoughtful as he put the picture back on the table. "I thought it would take a day or two to get here, but it seems better than I thought…" He jumped from the table. "Well let's greet our guests." He turned at me. "You know, I totally suck at laying, so you will have to make the partner leave."

I stood up and felt a smirk appear on my lips. "Don't worry, I know my way with words." I turned at Penguin, who was still standing in the doorway. "We will take care of our guests, so get ready living room for tea."

Penguin nodded and rushed out of the room, I turned at Luffy-ya. "It's time to greet our guests."

He grinned and took my hand. "Let's go!"

When we were almost by front door the doorbell rang. "It seems our guests are already here."

In several moments we were by the door, Luffy-ya opened them and I saw his eyes widen. "Ace?"

**A.N. My social life got the better of me and on Saturday I will go on a trip, so no updates then (probably, I could try to get one late at night when I come back, but I might be very tired…). But I will try to make two chapters tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	11. Worried

**A.N. Like I said no updates tomorrow, so I will try to get a second chapter today too :}.**

Ace's POV

"Ace?"

I looked at my wide eyed brother and tackled him to the ground in a biig bear hug. "LUffy! Man I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking?!"

I stood up still holding him in my gasp. "Do you know how worried everybody is?"

"Ace, I'm suffocating…"

I ignored his words. "Gramps is simply going crazy I couldn't sleep properly!"

"Ace, can you let me go?"

"I already went to morgue several times to identify a body 'cause Chopper was too afraid!"

"Ace..."

I felt a strong grip on my arm as somebody broke my grip around Luffy. "Didn't you hear that he asked to let him go?"

I glared at the tall raven haired man whom I saw driving that van who was holding my little brother in his embrace. "I'm his brother, so don't tell me I can't hug him! Who the hell do you think you are anyways?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

A small self-confident smirk appeared on that guy's face. "And I'm his lover, so if he says to let him go, you will let him go."

I was just about to open my mouth and tell him that he's a bad liar 'cause my brother doesn't a lover, but a hand landed on my shoulder. "Calm down brat."

I looked at Smoker's face and felt my insides relax ; he will help me understand what's happening here.. The strange guy whose arms were tattooed smiled with a smile that gave me the creeps. "Come in, we were just about to visit you Ace-ya, but we weren't expecting you so soon detective Smoker…"

I raised my eyebrow, but before I could ask how he knows Smoker's name, but Luffy spoke. "Let's go the living room, there will be tea and snacks!"

The strange tattooed guy walked from the door with my brother glued to his side, Smoker closed the door and also followed, with a sigh on my lips followed too; what the hell? Everything is getting weirder by every minute… The strange guy and my brother were whispering up ahead, but they talked really quiet, so I couldn't hear a thing. I caught up with Smoker, he looked at me and then at the backs of the two males we were following. "Don't you think that there's something strange about them? I know there's something that shouldn't be there, but can't gasp exactly what that is…"

"What's weird? Well first of all - that guy is weird, second him acting possessive over my brother, third? Him knowing your name, fourth? Them being in Red Line, fifth? This all house is weird!"

The grey haired man rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating, but I agree on my name part, I'm not known at all…"

"We're here."

I looked at my grinning brother; he can't fake a smile, so if he's smiling it because he feels that way… We walked in through some big double doors into a spacious room with comfy looking sofas, armchairs and several coffee tables. Luffy sat on a sofa with the weird guy by his side him, Smoker and I sat on the sofa in front of them. Just as we did that the door at the other side of the room opened and a strange looking guy wearing white beige overall walked in. He had a cap which spelled 'Penguin' on it and was carrying a tray, he silently put everything on the table. "Thanks!"

Luffy smiled to the guy who brought the tray and took a cookie, the strange guy beside him did the same, the 'Penguin' guy left the room. "Ace, you should really try these, they're almost as good as Sanji's!"

I took a cookie and eyed it suspiciously; almost as good as Sanji's? I took a bite; not bad… "Excuse me it seems I was rude and still hadn't introduced myself properly yet – my name is Trafalgar Law."

I remembered Smoker's words and looked over the guy; what's strange about him..? My eyes stopped on his and I felt mine widened; what. The. Fuck. Is wrong. With his eyes? They were bright blue with vertical slits instead of usual pupils, for some reason my eyes wandered to my brother and I felt my stomach clutch, Luffy's brow eyes weren't brown anymore - they were golden with vertical slits. "Luffy, what, what happened to your eyes?!"

My brother raised an eyebrow, but then he remembered something. "Oh! Right! I completely forgot! They're different now! Well nothing is wrong with them, they just became different."

I shook my head; became different? Eyes don't become similar to lizards when they become different! Eyes aren't supposed to change at all! "Luf, did you get into some business with that crazy scientist again?"

Luffy's face became serious and I felt both Smoker's and Luffy's companions land on me; they probably don't understand what I'm talking about, but it doesn't matter. I need to know if he got himself in some kind of trouble again, Vegapunk has been missing for over a year now, but knowing my brother he could easily find him…

Luffy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sheesh Ace! Just because I once made a deal with him doesn't mean I got involved with him further, I'm not that stupid!"

I felt the knot in my stomach loosen up; okay, so he didn't get involved with that guy again, so maybe everything is not as bad, but then how did his eyes changed? "Ace." I looked at my little brother. "Can you please forget my eyes and…"

Luffy's words trailed off as a big earthquake shook the house, the tea cups on the table started jumping, windows started vibrating and looked like they're about to brake and the catchall at the back of the room fell down. I jumped up with my eyes wide. "Madam Maat."

I looked at Law; what? I glanced at Luffy and saw that his eyes were also wide and he looked terrified. "She's…?"

Both of them jumped up and ran to the door we came through, I glanced at Smoker and ran off after them, Smoker followed. The house was still shaking and it was hard to run, I saw my brother turning at the end of the corridor when I reached they were nowhere in sight, but not too far there were big doors that were left open. I ran to these doors and stopped, the inside of it was full of people, all of them were gathered by some huge bed, the shaking stopped. I walked in with smoker by my side, there were some really strange people in the room and all of them were really quiet. But I didn't look much at them as I was only interested in the person lying in that bed.

It was an old granny, she had her eyes closed and breathing hardly though her breathing was getting better with every breath. I saw Luffy kneeling next to her bed with a worried expression; who is this person and why is everybody so worried about her? And why when the earthquake started everybody gathered here? Were they worried that something might happen to her? Shit, more and more questions are piling up…

The granny's breathing steadied and everybody relaxed, one by one they left the room in silence only leaving some weird ass guy with green skin and dark blue hair. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing; what's up with these people? They all seem surprised, but stay quiet, like it's not their business…

The granny opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Luffy. "Luffy! You're worried about this old hag? So nice of you!" her gaze fell on Smoker and me. "Oh and you brought your brother and his lover too!"

My brother turned at me with wide eyes and I felt my cheeks blush, granny giggled. "Ups, was that a secret?"

**A.N. Okay, this chapter took longer than I thought to rewrite, but I will try to write the next chapter too! Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	12. Gathering

**A.N. I hope I will finish this today… Well if I don't you will see this on Sunday…**

Luffy's POV

Wait, wait, wait, my brother is in relationship with detective Smoker? For how long? And why I didn't know anything about it?! I watched as Ace's cheeks became redder and redder, I glanced at Smoker, his cheeks also were pink. "We're… we're…" My brother's cheeks now were as red tomato. "We're not lovers."

I felt anger rise in me; not lovers? Does he mean they're just sex friends? But if that's the case why are they here together…? "Really boy? I thought that people who kiss are lovers, but if I'm wrong, sorry for that." She winked at the two standing men and her expression from playful became caring as she looked at Traffy and me. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine for some time and meanwhile you should do as much as you can."

She winked at us indicating that she meant more than just completing the list, I felt my cheeks redden a little, but nodded anyways as I stood up. "Alright then, keep healthy."

Law bowed and glared at me; oh, right! I bowed too and with Ace and Smoker behind our backs we came out to the corridor. It looked terrible, the little tables who had decorations on them were lying on the ground with fragments lying around them, we walked back to the living room in silence. The living room was even worse – the tea cups we drank tea from were lying on the ground in smithereens, tea spilled around them. The catchall and curtains were on the ground though for my surprise nothing more was broken.

When we walked in Penguin and Shachi were unsuccessfully trying to lift up the catchall, Ace and I, like on agreement, rushed to help and the four of us easily put it in its place. They had brought some brooms, so while Ace and I were helping Penguin and Shachi, Smoker and Traffy started sweeping floor.

-II-

After we finished tidying up the living room and the corridors near, Ace once again started pressing me for answers. "Luffy, tell me what's going on, why did you disappeared on Thursday?"

I turned my eyes away from his. "Well, I didn't exactly disappeared 'cause I wanted too…"

Ace looked at my surprised. "What do you mean?"

I saw Traffy walked towards us. "Traffy!" I quickly ran to my lover and planted a small kiss on his lips. "He's again asking questions…"

I whispered silently, Law looked at Ace who was standing somewhere behind me and nodded. "I have the bottles, now I only need to knock them out and make them drink it."

I nodded. "I will find Smoker…"

I ran of leaving Ace to Traffy; he knows this weird fighting style where you push some part of one's body and he loses consciousness – it's really awesome and that way we can have them drinking that weird misty thing without problems. I turned at the corridor Law and Smoker were tidying. "Detective Smoker."

The grey haired man turned and looked over me. "What?" He turned back to what he was doing.

"So what was that about you and my brother kissing?"

Smoker froze. "Nothing."

His voice was emotionless; so you're going to deny it? "You know granny Maat knows everything and if she says that you two kissed, you did."

He waved his hand. "Well it doesn't really matter, he was drunk and that was only simple touch of lips…"

His voice was longing and had a little gloomy. "You wish it was different?"

Smoker turned at me, I could clearly see sadness in his eyes. "It doesn't really matter what I want, I doubt he would be interested in an older man like me…"

If only you knew that he prefers older men… Well this is something they will clear between themselves after the change. "Well Ace wants to ask questions."

Detective nodded and stood up. "Well then you better start talking."

I walked back to the corridor and saw Traffy waiting just around the corner, he put a finger on his lips shushing me, just when Smoker turned, Law did some swift movement and he collapsed.

I took out one of the leather bottles, opened Smoker's mouth and poured its contents into his mouth; now it's Ace turn. I walked to the living room where Ace was lying on the sofa and I did the same; now I somehow need to do the same to Sabo…

Sanji's POV

"Nghh… aghhh…. Ahhhhh…."

What? What the fuck are these noises? I woke up and the first thing I hear are some weird noises? When did I go to sleep anyways? And from where does these sounds are coming from? I opened my eyes and blinked several times to get used to the light I looked at my right and saw Zoro leaning on his right elbow and looking right in front of him, I turned at that side and understood why he was so shocked.

Those noises? Luffy was letting them out. And he was letting them out 'cause a guy which our roommate proudly introduced as his boyfriend had Luffy pinned to the wall by the door and was licking his naked chest. What the fuck? When Luffy introduced that guy he was all red just by kissing him and now they were having sex with their clothes on.

Luffy's eyes locked on mine and widened terrified. "Tra… Traffy…"

The taller raven haired man stopped liking. "Hmmm?"

"You know maybe we should… ahh!" Luffy gasped as a hand found its way in his pants. "We should, stop.. nghn…"

The older male claimed the smaller male's lips with a heated kiss. "Hmm, why should I?"

Luffy tilted his head at us. "Well we kind of have an audience…"

The tattooed male looked at us and sighed. "Oh, they finally woke up…"

He picked up Luffy's shirt from the ground and helped him buttoning it, I glanced at Zoro; well that's one way to wake up… "How long are you awake?"

Moss head looked at me. "Not long, though I saw more than enough of that…"

"Well that's revenge for that time I walked on you!"

I rolled my eyes. "And how many times we told you to knock before coming in?" I looked around. "And where the hell are we?"

I sat up and looked around the room; it was nicely decorated, but it the shelves were to empty. Luffy sighed. "Well now that you two are awake I think we can explain everything to everyone." He walked to the door with his boyfriend by his side; what was his name? Law? Yea, that's his name… "Are you two coming?"

I glanced at Marimo and stood up; why the last thing I remember is getting into a van…? We followed Luffy out and after several turns through the corridors we walked into tasteful living room. Ace, some strange grey haired man, Sabo, Marco, Usopp, Franky and Brook were in the room, sitting around several coffee tables drinking and eating sweets. When we walked in everyone looked at us. "Ohhh, look who finally decided to wake up!"

I glared at Usopp; I'm not in a mood for his stupid comments… "Seriously Sanji-bro, Zoro-bro, you two were asleep for four days!"

I looked at Franky surprised; huh? Four days? How could I sleep for such a long time? I imagine moss head next to me doing it, but I don't think that's possible form me. Everybody's eyes fell on Luffy and Law waiting for explanation. "Well I think we should start from the beginning then?"

**A.N. Well I somehow managed to finish this chapter, but if it's sucks it's 'cause I'm absolutely sleepy… Hope you enjoyed, see you on Sunday! :}**


	13. Dream?

**A.N. Hey! I'm back! :} And now something some of you don't want to hear… This is the last chapter… This story is already longer then I've intended to make it in the beginning and I really didn't plan adding deities here… But what happened, is already history, so let's start, shall we? Btw, I will start writing for my other stories after this…**

**Warning: mentions of ZoSan.**

Luffy's POV

"Luffy!" I turned at Sabo. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we're going to pick up more people."

My blond brother raised an eyebrow and I noticed a golden colored earring in his left ear; when did Sabo pierced his ear? I thought he didn't like earrings… "Who is it this time?"

I shook my head. "Don't know, this time it was Traffy who found them."

Sabo nodded. "Well, good luck then."

I smiled and walked out of the living room while waving to him, Law was standing by the front door - waiting for me, I grinned and ran to him. "Shall we go?"

I smiled at him and we walked out of the house; the last four days have been so strange, this quiet house with deities became full of chimeras. Good thing is that at least Maat didn't suffer any more attacks… though nothing more happened between me and Law there was that serious try yesterday, but unfortunately Zoro and Sanji decided to wake up at that moment…

Those two got another huge wave of shock yesterday before we even started telling the serious stuff. Because when the two of them decided to visit bathroom they walked up, as Zoro said: 'some grey haired man fucking your brother into the wall… ' For those words he earned a kick from Sanji and a punch from Ace who apparently had just walked out of the bathroom. He explained that Smoker accidentally walked in when he was stepping out of the shower, apparently Smoker's self-control snapped at that point and he showed Ace into the wall.

Hearing that Zoro teased Smoker saying that he 'should have fucked him there for real then…' Zoro earned another kick from his lover and detective got a little blush on his cheeks saying that 'inexperienced brats shouldn't mend in other people's business…' That sentenced earned a smirk from my green haired friend as he and Sanji have been together ever since high school which is a shed load of time knowing that they're 23 now. Well in the end Zoro won that little argument by kissing Sanji, the blond immediately answered the kiss, but after it kicked his lover once again – he didn't like being kissed for show. Of course Zoro had proven his point to Smoker, so the always bickering pair walked away happy.

"Luffy-ya… Luffy-ya."

I turned at Traffy, who was calling for me. "Yea?"

"You have been spacing out ever since we left the house, are you alright?"

I smiled at him; he's so considerate of me… "Nah, I'm fine, I just have been thinking of everything that happened recently…"

"And?"

I grinned. "Well it seems I'm taking in everything fine so far as I'm still sane."

Law chuckled, leaned and put a peck on my lips. "Well then it's all good?"

I nodded. "Where are we by the way?"

"By hotel called Skypiea."

We got out of the car. "What will we do?"

"We will wait till she gets out."

"She?" Will we turn our first girl?

Traffy nodded. "Yea, her name is C…"

Law's voice trailed off as he looked in front of himself, I looked there to and felt my stomach clutch; no, no, no… The world was disappearing silently, everything was swallowed by darkness or to be more exact was vanishing away – going back to nothingness. As the darkness reached a body, it would disappear and a white cloud would be left, that white cloud would start flying somewhere. We stood there frozen and watching everything disappearing. "So she died?"

Traffy looked at me - sadness, shock and disappointment could be clearly seen in his face. He nodded and pulled me closer, just as his lips touched mine, every feeling I felt disappeared - chilly wind, car noises, Traffy's hands on my shoulder. But even though everything disappeared I still could feel Law lips on mine, but even they slowly pulled away. I opened my closed eyes, Traffy was right in front of me, he wasn't wearing his coat, but his usual hoodie. His body didn't have its usual color, but was glowing in light blue instead.

I saw some light going from me too, I was radiating some golden light, I looked over my arms and noticed that the bracelet I bought at Sabaody Archipelago was stile there. All of my other clothes disappeared and I was wearing my favorite opened chest cardigan and blue shorts. I tried walking towards Law, but I couldn't as there was no ground below my feet. "Try imagining that you're moving towards me."

I blinked several times in confusion, but tried to do what Traffy said. And it worked, I moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder, I hugged him back. "What now?"

A small sigh escaped Traffy's lips. "Now we're going to wait…"

THE END

**NAH, I'M JUST KIDING. Though if you read further there will be so many questions left unanswered and I will not answer any of them… So if you want an easy understandable end, don't read further…**

"Hey Luffy."

I looked at Ace, he and everybody else were slowly floating towards me and Traffy. "What?"

"What are we going to do now?"

I shrugged. "What we already said – we're going to protect our galaxy…"

Ace nodded, but I could clearly see he still had many questions, but unfortunately I already told them everything I knew myself. I turned at Traffy, he was about open his mouth to say something, but something flashed with blinding light and some weird whitish person appeared before us. Did deities from other galaxies already found out that ours became empty? The whitish person smiled at us and there was no mischievousness in it, only pure happiness and love. "It seems fate already chose the ones she's going to favor." She shook her head. "I never understood her taste."

The whitish lady looked over the nine of us. "Never expected that bunch to think of something like this, it's really original – changing human souls, let's just hope it won't change your lives too much."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me. "You don't need to know…"

She clapped her hands and everything blacked out. I jumped up from my bed and rubbed my temples; is this is the last dream? I yawned while stretching; I had these dreams for years, I don't dream them every night, but when I do I remember every detail of it. And that guy I'm always with, who is he? Most of the people I dream about I know, they're my friends and a lot of things I dreamt of really happened. And these occasional dreams when I become my brother… So are these dreams part of my experience and imagination?

I sighed and started dressing up; what hour is it anyways? I glanced at the clock and stopped dressing; just great it's only four am, I still have three hours of sleep! Why didn't I look at the clock before starting dressing?

-II-

I steped out of the bus I was riding and looked around; when will it finally start snowing? It already the first of December… I sighed and shifted my back pack on other shoulder; the rain is starting to get on my nerves… I started walking, but bumped into something and fell on the ground, I looked up at stranger who extended his hand to help me stand. It was the guy I constantly dreamt of, the same short goatee, short brown locks, black bags under his eyes and a worried look in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I took the hand he extended and felt something in my stomach flutter, almost the same like I dreamt of feeling, I smiled to him. "Thanks, I'm fine, though I think you owe me a coffee for my wet but."

He chuckled and shook the hand we were still holding. "Trafalgar Law, I think I have time for that."

I grinned and also shook it. "Monkey D Luffy, good 'cause I'm starting to feel cold."

We started walking to the closest Starbucks and I felt the fluttering in my stomach continue; even his name is the same… Am I falling in love with a guy whom I dreamt about? A small smile appeared on my lips; well this is mysterious…

**A.N. I said there will be many unanswered questions! Still hope that you all enjoyed this story, thank you for reading this and a huge thanks for South Boy and jam klaoo for reviewing almost every chapter! :} (And for those who followed and pressed the favorite button!)**


	14. The Truth

**A.N. Yes, I'm finally doing this… update for Gone, I believe I left you all with a shed load of questions and that end made you all wonder… So yea, I will try to explain stuff though I'm not sure if things will get any more clearer… ^-^'**

Luffy's POV

I looked down at my and Traffy's entangled arms and felt a blush creep upon my cheeks; this is our second date and I'm acting like a second grader… Today we went to movies, I'm surprised how normal everything between us goes, the first date was simple dinner after which we parted ways with a kiss. And today's date… We watched some interesting action movie I don't remember at all because Traffy's hand was on my shoulder the whole time. And when there were no action scenes he would kiss me… good thing that there wasn't many people…

I looked ahead of me; Christmas is coming quite soon, still no snow… I secretly glanced up at Traffy, but instead my eyes met his and he smirked as I felt my cheeks become warmer. Ever since I met Traffy I never dreamed those dreams again; is it because I met him or did they simply ended? I shook that thought away; it doesn't matter, I'm happy this way.

Somehow while passing some one of oh-so-many shops something caught my attention, so I stopped making Traffy stop with me. The thing that caught my attention was a wide, copper or bronze bracelet with interesting carvings. But that wasn't the reason it caught my attention, none at all, it was the fact that it was the bracelet from my dreams – the one I bought at Sabaody Archipelago that day when we were waiting for Sanji and Zoro…

I quickly rushed into the small antique store dragging Traffy behind me, I went to the bracelet I saw through window and looked at it closer; yes, definitely the one… "Do you want it?"

I looked up at my boyfriend's grey eyes, he was looking at me with amusement, but he also had a small smile on the corner of his lips. "You seem interested in it, I'll buy it for you, consider it as a gift from me."

He leaned down and put a small kiss on my lips then he took the bracelet from my hands. While I was thinking of how I should understand everything we walked to the counter which was somewhere deep inside the shop. There, old looking granny stood, I felt my eyes widen; this granny looks exactly like that one I saw in my dreams… Am I some kind of psychic…?

Traffy put the bracelet on the counter and the granny smiled as she looked at our entangled hands. "Oh, how sweet! It makes my heart warmer, that people stop being so afraid of their preferences. Why a mixed gender couple can kiss in public and a couple of the same gender gets judged immediately?" The cash-register ringed and showed the price – seven euros, my breath got stuck in my throat; even the same price…

I watched how Traffy paid, still dazed, trying to figure out what everything meant. When he was done, I decided to take my chance and looked straight into granny's eyes. "Um, maybe you have a matching bracelet and earring?"

Ace later bought bracelet from the same granny, as did Sabo, only he bought an earring… The granny nodded. "I did have them, but I sold them not too long ago. And I must say, the men I sold them too also had handsome boyfriends by their sides."

I blushed a little as she described Traffy as my 'handsome boyfriend'. But soon my thoughts started racing again; could it be that those 'men with handsome boyfriends' are my brothers…? All three of us are gay after all, and I think Sabo mentioned that he's piercing his ear soon… What the hell all those things that mean? If my dreams are coming true does that mean the world is going to end too…? I don't want that…

"Do you want anything else from here?"

Traffy's voice got me out of the flow of thoughts I was in and I looked at him unsure. Luckily, I didn't need to answer, I heard the granny behind the counter sigh. "It seems I won't be escaping this without explaining this, will I…? Come, I will treat you to some tea."

The granny walked from behind the counter and went to the door that was near it. I looked up at Traffy and followed her; I have a feeling that she will give answers I was looking for… The small room we walked in looked quite comfy even if it was small and full of all kinds of stuff. The only free space was two little sofas at the sides of a small coffee table.

We sat on the sofa and granny turned on an electric kettle, she also put three cups on the table, some spoons and a choice of tea and coffee. "You want explanations about those dreams I presume?"

I nodded and felt Traffy's questioning gaze on me, I looked at granny asking for permission and she nodded. "Long before I met you I started having this series of dreams where you kidnapped me and bought me to a place where deities lived…"

I looked at Traffy's face and saw that he was looking at me with interest, so I continued. "The dreams varied from mine to my brother's point of view. But everything led to the same thing – last of the deities which created this world was dying, so there was a need of guardians which would protect our galaxy till deities resurrected…"

I glanced at Traffy's face once again, but saw nothing but pure interest. "So we started gathering people, mostly my friends, who would be those guardians… But that deity died before we gathered everyone. Everything then disappeared… The last dream was about how suddenly someone appeared and told us that she didn't expect for deities to be smart and that our changing won't do any harm to us. Then, everything ended. I no more had any dreams… next morning I met you…"

I felt gentle fingers on my chin as it was lifted up and a soft kiss landed on my lips. My eyes widened as I saw a spark of interest and amusement in his eyes. "Luffy-ya~ There's something you're not telling me…"

I pouted and turned my eyes away from his. "Well, we were kind of counterparts…"

Traffy raised an eyebrow. "Counterparts? As if mates?"

I nodded. "Yea, probably…"

He leaned closer to my ear and I felt small blush creep up on my cheeks. "Did we have any intimate moments in your dreams…?"

I felt my cheeks become redder as I remembered those 'intimate moments' Traffy was referring too, but I still nodded. He chuckled and put a peck on my cheek. "I feel kind of happy."

"So you wish to know more about what those dreams meant?" I nodded and granny continued ignoring our behavior. "Well my darling, these are no dreams of yours, they're your memories."

I frowned; memories…? "But it's not possible, our galaxy ended there…"

The granny smirked. "That lady which you said appeared you was the Life itself. When she created this universe she put deities in charge of galaxies. But when galaxies ended instead of leaving the old order she applied new system. A system that doesn't need any deities. So when she applied that system here - the galaxy came back with all traces of deities gone."

"So Traffy never kidnapped me, because he never became immortal, but my memories left in my soul?"

The granny nodded. "That's why you're among my favorites." Favorites… I think the whitish lay said something about Fate and her favorites… My eyes fell on my bracelet. "Now go, enjoy your life. I will make sure that the two of you will always have a happy end."

She clapped her hands and suddenly we were standing in the street by that antique shop, but it was all run down and looked un-used. I glanced at my arm, the bracelet was there; fate and her favorites…

**A.N. Okay, I think I explained everything here… Hope you enjoyed! ;} The end for real now… :D**


End file.
